07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 5
Kapitel 5: Violation is the fifth chapter of Volume 1 of the 07 ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2005 in Japan, and November 29, 2008 in North America. Its ISBNs are 978-4-7580-5193-4 and 978-1-60510-032-6 respectively. Summary As the Bishops prepare for mass, Teito goes to visit Mikage and is overjoyed to see him well but becomes anxious when he finds Mikage's hands are cold. Meanwhile, the Bishops, who are preparing for the annual Baptism Ceremony, become very worried after Labrador reveals he had a vision of Mikage disappearing, and it's revealed Mikage only has half a soul left and will soon cease to exist. Frau comments that it is his first time encountering someone with only half a soul, and the Bishops decide to continue to watch Mikage in case the situation takes a turn for the worse. Teito explains all of his recovered memories to Mikage, mainly his relationship with the King of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and is surprised, but pleased when Mikage believes him without question, but he (Teito) is suddenly struck down with another memory of Raggs and tells Mikage that he is unable to return to the Imperial Army. Upon hearing this, Mikage tells Teito to follow the light instead of taking revenge against the army, and then begs Teito to kill him. It is shown that when Mikage was under interrogation he was given a choice between his family and Teito, to choose the one he likes and then bring them to the military, and if he chose neither, then he would die. Biding Teito a final goodbye, Mikage suddenly becomes more aggressive, sprouts a single Kor wing, and then attacks Teito. As Teito flees, Mikage pursues him until he has him trapped within the Bridge of Trials. Quotes from this Chapter *"...very soon, someone will come after that child. They will come to crush his world." - Labrador (Page 5) *"I have no idea why that guy is a bishop...but...sometimes what he says...his words can be pretty reasonable..." - Teito about Frau to Mikage (Page 09) *"This Eye of Mikhail is Ragg's History. You are the heir of its future, Teito. That is your mission. If there comes a time that it's necessary...remember this well." - Krom Raggs to Teito Klein (Page 15-16) *"Listen to me while my voice is still able to reach you, okay? First, don't make the imperial army your enemy. Revenge produces nothing in the end. Even if you hate someone enough to kill them, you wont be saved from it. Always face forward. Walk down the path that has the light. Secondly, you're terrible at accepting other people's kindness and opening yourself up... but you're my best friend. I always pray for your happiness. I'll always be by your side. Don't forget that... I can't return to the imperial army either. I have one last request... Kill me, Teito." - Mikage's last request to Teito before Ayanami takes control of him (Pages 19-21) *"There's no way I can sell you out!! To me, you're just as important as my family!!" - Mikage on Teito's importance to him (Page 23) Characters in order of Appearance Differences between the manga and anime *Mikage and Teito are reunited much later in the anime than they are in the manga. *All flashbacks involving Mikage do not occur in the manga as Teito and Mikage had already been reunited. *The discussion involving the Black Hawks does not happen in the manga. *All scenes involving the nuns do not happen in the manga. *In the anime, Teito has a flashback outside mass. In the manga, Teito has his flashback in the western tower greenhouse. *In the anime, Teito tries to leave the Church and is then reunited with Mikage. In the manga, Teito and Mikage had already been united. *The Bishop's all trust Mikage in the manga. In the anime they, particularly Frau, question his motives. *The western tower greenhouse is the location where Mikage, possessed by Ayanami, attacked Teito in the manga. In the anime, the western tower greenhouse is where the Boy Kor, possessed by Ayanami, attacks Teito. *The incident with the Boy Kor does not happen in the manga, not does the Boy Kor character appear. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters